


Blossoms in the Spring

by Nufibaby



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nufibaby/pseuds/Nufibaby
Summary: Karesa is the only legitimate child between Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. Her gentle nature and beauty allow her to blossom amongst the commonwealth while also catching the eye of a grumpy old dog.How will she react when her life is thrust into uncharted territory, throwing all sorts of adventures, mishaps, and dangers her way?(Based off of a short two part series. I loved the work, so I wanted to expand it. Some parts have been adapted.) (also spoilers :/)





	1. Beastly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good, Mean, Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965020) by [AbsinthexMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karesa tames a beast.

An amber ray of light gently shines through the silk curtains, illuminating the dark bed chamber enough to see a girl in deep slumber. Her long raven hair is tousled just enough to look unkept. The sun makes its way further into the morning sky, more light leaks into the room and slowly steals the girl from her sleep. She rises gently and gracefully, just as a princess should. 

A quiet knock erupts the peaceful silence, and a handmaiden creeps into the room. "Good morning, Lady Karesa. How may I serve you today?" Asked the maid. Karesa simply offers her a small, genuine smile, and waves her off. By now, the handmaiden, Renna, knows Karesa is never up to talking this early but she offers. Renna awaits patiently near the door to assist the girl with her attire. Karesa yawns and leisurely stands, preparing for her usual day. Her chocolate eyes fall onto a peach dress that has been lain out for the day. She runs her hands over the light fabric, noting the little pink flowers that line the chest. 'My favorite colors.' She thinks while smiling. Her mother ordered this one especially for her.

Renna helps the lady into the dress and fixes her hair into tight ringlets before being dismissed. Karesa casually glances at herself one last time in her mirror before making her way to breakfast with her family. She easily glides through each corridor, silently singing to herself and dancing along the cobblestone. Joyful as always, until she is met by her younger brother, Joffrey. He looks quite unimpressed by her little spectacle; close behind follows his loyal dog, the impassive Sandor Clegane.

Sandor had always been kind to lady Karesa. He was feared by most because of his scarred face and crude demeanor. He was most feared for being the prime pet of Joffrey. Everyone knows not to mess with the beast that they called their prince, anyone who dared would be faced with the Hound. Karesa had heard both males referred to as such, beasts, but as far as she was concerned, Sandor was no more of a beast than she was. He was a man. A feared man, but still a man nonetheless. 

"Good morning, Brother. Good morning, Ser Clegane." Karesa said while curtsying haphazardly. She only did this out of respect for Sandor. Formal gestures were saved for men of higher worth than her brother. 

"He's not a knight, stop embarrassing yourself you dimwit."Joffrey spat. True, Sandor wasn't a knight, but she certainly wasn't going to call him a hound. "...And can you open your eyes for two seconds? You nearly knocked me over while in your careless daydream." He glared daggers at her while crossing his arms. He always had an arrogant smirk, like he had just won the battle of wits. Too bad for him, because Karesa was heavily armed. 

"Oh sorry dear brother, wouldn't want to bump into you. You're such a scrawny boy, I'm worried the wind would knock you onto your pompous arse one of these fine days." Karesa sweetly replied. True, her mother would reprimand her for using such language, but the jerk needed to learn somehow, and her mother certainly wasn't going to show him. Karesa gave a confident smile and turned on her heal towards the dining hall. She couldn't help but notice the tiny smirk that Sandor Clegane wore. 

It wasn't even noon and she had already defeated the beast. Yes, today would be a good day.


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer, most chapters will be somewhat lengthy. Karesa will have a few chats, nothing major. Just building characters and plots.

"Karesa where have you been?" Came her mothers voice from across the dining hall. Cersei Lannister certainly wasn't the best person in King's Landing, but she was always caring and affectionate to each of her children. She often looked at Karesa with an unknown sadness, as if she saw a stain that couldn't be washed out. Karesa was unaffected by the gaze, shrugging it off as a light scolding for being late to rise. 

"Sorry Mother, my bed was beckoning me to sleep a few hours more." She smiled sweetly at the older woman and began feasting on her course. Soon after, Joffrey slithered in and sat the furthest away from Karesa. Sandor was elsewhere. 

"You're precious daughter cursed toward me today. What do you suppose we do about it?" Joffrey seethed. Curse I looked to him, then to the accused. Without looking up from her food, Karesa said, "If you wish me punished for speaking my mind, then send me to study with uncle." Cersei scoffed. "You spend far to much time with Tyrion, and you enjoy his drunken company too much as well. I wish you'd learn to control your tongue." Cersei scolds. Karesa just smiles to herself while thinking of the many crude jokes her imp uncle tells her. Joffrey's shrill voice interrupts her thoughts. "What she needs to do is learn to respect her future king before it's too late..." He throws a piercing gaze her way. "Mother when are we to visit Winterfell? I'm growing tired of waiting for father to keep his pants on long enough to make the trip." Cersei's eyes widen, "Joff, don't say such things. We will leave soon." She said in a harsh tone. With that, breakfast fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"May I be excused mother?" Karesa asked. Her mother sent her a look. She knew that Karesa would run to her small uncle. If Cersei weren't so proud, she might say that she was jealous of her brother's relationship with the young girl. They were closer than she could ever dream to be with her own daughter, and she couldn't fathom why. Sure, Tyrian could be charming at times, but he had more than enough hideous qualities to dispell any credibility. Karesa gave a pleading, puppy dog look to her mother. Cersei couldn't resist her little darling girl, and waved her off without another word. Karesa gleamed with joy as she bounced happily away. 

As soon as she turned out of the entrance to the dining hall, she ran right into a giant wall of metal. She promptly fell back on her bum. "Ohh that hurt." She stated dumbly. She looked up to see Sandor Clegane with a deep frown set into his features. "Are you always so careless girl?" He seemed annoyed by the whole encounter. He offered her a hand and roughly pulled her to her feet. Karesa, bubbly and charming as ever, simply chuckled at his question. "Well, at least I ran into you and not your brother." Sandor seemed taken aback by her response, but quickly recovered to his normal impassive demeanor. He grunted in response and began to walk off. 

Karesa didn't exactly want the encounter to end there. She quickly thought of something else to say. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you, would you happen to know where Tyrion is?" Karesa asked with a smile. It may have been a small lie, she knew her uncle would be waiting for her outside the library. But what was the significance of a tiny lie if she could get to speak to the large man just a little more? Sandor frowned at her again, still obviously annoyed by her presence. "Do I look like his fucking keeper, girl? He's probably got his head shove down down a bottle." 

Sandor knew he shouldn't have spoken to the girl like that. She was only ever polite to him, and if anyone would find out, they'd probably hate him even more than everyone already did. She was the golden child, always sweet and graceful. Her name meant kindness as far as he knew, and she sure lived up to her title. He just wasn't in the mood for this. Joffrey was being especially cruel, ordering him to stand outside his bedchamber all night instead of sleeping. The old man was grumpy, and with due cause if you asked him. He immediately regretted his words when he looked to the princesses face. The nineteen year old girl looked a little hurt at his outburst. She recovered and put on a smile, this one obviously sad when compared to her normal one.

She was hurt. She didn't mean to offend him, only wanted a new companion. It grew lonely being confined to these dank and dark walls. The hope she had for a new friendship began to dim. "My apologies Sandor, I didn't mean to impose. I hope your day goes well." She turned away and started to walk down the hall. Sandor couldn't help but feel guilt. Such a sweet creature deserves better than a scolding from a mean old dog. "Wait..." Sander spoke more harshly than he intended to. The brunette jumped slightly, but looked at him with intrigue. "At least let me escort ya. A young lady shouldn't wander alone." He said gruffly as he paced towards her. She only took a second to register his words before she was back to her joyful self bouncing along beside him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sandor took a glance at Karesa to see her smirking triumphantly to herself. Posture straight with her hands clasped behind her back. A true lady she was. "What's got you all giddy?" He asked to break the silence. She looked up at him and slimed gently. "Well this is the first time I've gotten to speak to you without Joffrey trying to slit my throat. It's quite pleasant without him here." She said it so simply, like she wasn't talking to one of the most feared men in Westeros. Sandor didn't know how to respond. Was that a complement? "I don't quite mind the silence either. No one around here seems to see the pleasantness in just enjoying one another's company. They always have to fill the room with their shrill voices." She spoke again. This time Sandor chuckled lightly. The girl had a mature outlook on life. An old soul trapped in the body of a beautiful young woman.

At the sound of his voice, she turned to look at him with a genuine smile. "Most would say silence is deafening, but then again most are to vain to understand the simple things." Sandor pondered her words until he noticed they were nearing the castle's library. Tyrion was waiting in front of the doors. 

"Karesa, always on time. Such a good little girl. I see you've brought a friend, will You be joining us today Clegane?" Sandor sent a questioning look to Karesa. "Do ya always meet your uncle here?" He asked feeling the annoyance come back into his form. Why'd she bother asking where her damned uncle was if she knew the answer all along? She only smiled. "Maybe..." she hesitated a moment. Sandor went to speak again, but she finished her thought. "But I thought it silly to pass an opportunity to make a new friend. So maybe I feigned ignorance. I had only hoped for a chat, but you were kind enough to escort me here, so, thank you for indulging me, Ser Clegane." She looked coy at the moment. The clever girl roped Sandor in with her charm. Sander couldn't conjure the words he wanted to say. Did she really want to spend time with this old dog?

Tyrion cleared his throat, the silence began to feel uncomfortable to him. Karesa's smile grew. "Good day, Sandor." She said simply. Her and the tiny man disappeared behind the large wood door, leaving Sandor all alone with his thoughts. "Damned girl..." He said quietly to himself. She was too polite, to kind to any soul who happened to come across the little blossom. 'That'd get her hurt some day.' Sandor thought. With nothing else for him here, he made his way to the little cunt that he called his prince.

Meanwhile, just around the corner, Cercei sighed and began walking to the gardens. She had captured the interaction, and wasn't too happy with it. What made her daughter want to seek out companionship in a man such as Clegane? The thought of the man made Cersei shudder. He certainly wasn't fit to be the "friend" of a princess. This wouldn't do. She would need to have a chat with her daughter, or even her slovenly husband, about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning and a Gift

"What was that?" Tyrion asked. Karesa asked innocent as usual. "You shouldn't be flaunting your kindness to men, let alone a man such as Clegane." She paid him no mind as she settled down at a table and fiddled with a book. "How did he get those scars?" She asked. The imp huffed in annoyance. "What does it matter? Why do you have a sudden infatuation with the man?" He asked with genuine concern. Sandor had much blood on his hands, he had no purpose being associated with the kind princess. "It matters to me and that should be a sufficient enough answer." She said matter of factly. "He's kind, the only thing he is guilty of is being too quiet at times, and even that isn't such a bad quality in a man." Tyrion stared at the girl. "You're joking." He said quickly. 

"I most certainly am not! If you insist on mocking me because I wish to make a friend who isn't related to me, then I shall leave." She stood up to go but Tyrion grabbed bear hand gently. "Darling you know I didn't mean to upset you. It just is an odd interest." He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a light peck. Karesa was his favorite niece, always so kind to him even though the rest of his family wasn't. She yearned for knowledge and always seemed to come to him for it. He thought himself to be given a small blessing that he nor anyone else deserved. Karesa was truly a Godsend.

"I cannot stay mad at you, Uncle." She leaned down to kiss his forehead. "What shall we speak about today? The old Gods? How Sandor got his scars? Why Joffrey is a pompous brat? The options are limitless!" Tyrion laughed and motioned for her to sit. Instead of sitting in the chair, however, she promptly sat on the floor in front of him. She was so mature, yet she hadn't moments of childish acts that surprised him.

"Sandor has a brother named Gregor, as you know." The girl nodded her head in agreement. "He's very mean. Meaner than The hound by far. One day, when they were younglings, Gregor noticed his little brother playing with some of his toys. Gregor didn't like that very much. So he took his little brothers face and shoved it into a pit of fire. Simple as that." Tyrion took a swig of ale and looked down at the girl. He expected to see shock, and maybe even horror written on her face. What he did not expect was for tears to well up in the girls dark eyes. 

"That cruel man! Who would do something like that to their brother?" She exclaimed, then quickly recoiled. It was no secret of the little feud she and Joffrey had. It came to a boiling point when Joffrey threw scalding water at her as a little "joke". She was lucky to have been wearing a long sleeved garment, otherwise she would have been severely burned. Tyrion looked at her with an unreadable expression. "What?" She replied quietly, "Can I not have compassion for someone like me?" She looked deep into his eyes. He finally understood. The girl felt so alone, she clings to anyone who shows her kindness. 

"Oh my dear, no one will ever be like you." Tyrion said placing a gentle hand on her cheek. She smiled sweetly up at him, as she often did. He again felt truly blessed to have such a gentle soul to share these little moments with. "Thats about enough for today Karesa. Why don't you go visit with your siblings, the ones who actually enjoy your presence, hmm?" She gawked at him. "Uncle! It's barely been an hour! Must you leave so soon?" He hopped off of the chair and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "Duty calls, my dear." And with that, he was gone. 

Karesa quietly stood. She had much of the day left, yet she didn't know what to do with it. With a look outside at the beautiful and sunny day, she decided. Karesa took the long route to the gardens, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. She simply strolled in silence and enjoyed the peaceful breeze that swept through the castle. 

Most of her time was spent in the gardens. The exotic fauna captivated her, and she never wanted to leave. Often she painted murals of new blossoms out of the colour set Tyrion had bought her for her birthday. Her favourite was marigolds. She loved their sour aroma and often found herself putting a few of the smaller buds in her hair. She especially liked the ones that were imported from Dorn. They were orange in colour and seemed to stand out amongst the native flowers. She made her way to a shaded awning surrounded by vines and various plants. The view of the city was spectacular from up here, maybe she will paint this today.

"Karesa stop gawking. You look even more foolish than you normally do." Joffrey had to spoil the moment. Beside him, Sandor gave her a piercing gaze. He acted as though their brief encounter hadn't happened. "I was just about to paint something." Karesa said, unaffected by her brothers harsh words. "May I paint you?" She asked. The boy was shocked, and so was Sandor. He was being rude to her, and she had offered to paint a portrait? This must be a trick. "As flattered as I am, I've got more important things to attend to. Come along now dog, leave my stupid sister be." Joffrey turned on his heal and strutted away. Sandor began to follow, but was stopped by a gentle hand touching his armoured sleeve. He turned to see Karesa offering up a single flower. An orange Marigold.

"I was asking you." She said quiet as a mouse. He almost thought he didn't hear it. But Sandor looked to her eyes and saw her staring back. He found no malice in her gaze, only kindness and dare he say, intrigue. Before he could speak, Joffrey gave a sharp whistle and beckoned for him once more. "Another time, perhaps." Karesa stated with a hidden smile. She placed the Marigold in a crevice of his armour, between his shoulder and chest plate. She walked away effortlessly. He looked down at the flower. Joffrey certainly couldn't see this, yet he didn't want to destroy such a delicate blossom. The bloom was tucked carefully away into his chest plate and he strode over to his master.

Sandor couldn't tell, but Karesa had been holding her breath through the entire encounter. When she was far enough away, she released a large sigh and peeked at the large man from behind a tree. He seemed dazed and confused. She watched him tuck the flower away and walk to Joffrey. A smirk appeared on the young Baratheon's face as she sought her younger sister or brother to talk to. She found her mother instead.

"Karesa darling, I'm having your belongings packed this instant. We leave for Winterfell tomorrow afternoon." Her mother said with a distant gaze. She was probably dreading the trip as much as Karesa was. "Do I have to go mother? I doubt I would be of any use. Besides, father should just ask Lord Eddard and be done with it. I don't see why our whole family must go." Cersei chuckled. Her daughter was wise. She didn't too much care for traditions. Brave and bold, like a younger version of the queen. Cersei however, was no where near as kind as the princess. She sometimes envied her for it. Her beauty was breathtaking, and her nature amplified it to the furthest extent. Cersei looked at her child, the child of Robert as well. What would she look like with golden hair? Or the Lannister temper? She could be a fierce and powerful woman, but that simply wasn't her way.

"We all must go as a courtesy. It shows that we respect their house..." "And who knows, we could marry you off to one of the stark boys. Yer' about that age girl." Cersei looked wide eyed at her husband who slowly approached them. Sure, she was getting older, but Cersei wasn't about to marry her off to some fat snowy bastard. "Yer' what, seventeen?" Robert asked his daughter. Disappointment shone in her bright eyes. "Nineteen father." She said softly. "Heavens! You should have been married a while ago." Cersei sent him a look full of daggers which he fully intended to ignore, until a guard approached him with an urgent matter. "We will talk more of this later child, I've got preparations to make." Cersei chanced a look at her daughter. The once bubbly girl had been drained of all emotion. She stared at the floor and spoke quietly once more. "I think I shall go paint. It is a beautiful day, shouldn't waste it." Before the queen could argue, the young girl left, almost running into her uncle Jaime. 

"Pardon me, Uncle." She said quickly as she ran back to her pergola. Jaime gave his sister a questioning glare. "What was that about?" Cerise I could only stare at her daughters fleeting silhouette, a sadness slowly building in her chest. "Nothing love, come. Let us have a chat." Said the queen.

**************

Late in the evening, Karesa sat quietly in her bedchamber. She had been prepped for be done hours ago, yet she had found herself restless and disturbed by her father's words. Married off to some stranger, a fate worse than death if you ask her. She sat up and found a pair of old and worn out shoes. Slipping them on, she quietly made her way to the door. Maybe a walk would calm her nerves. Before she stepped out, she grabbed a piece of charcoal and a small paper. If she couldn't sleep, she'd at least be productive with her time. 

Corridor after corridor, she waltzed leisurely down each one as if the tiles were her own ballroom. Twisting and twirling, doing small pirouettes here and there. Her nightgown flowed easily with each sway. She simply danced, her smile slowly reappearing. Rounding the corner, she saw a door ajar, and stopped in her tracks. It was late. There were only a few hours left until dawn, so who else would be up at this time of night? 

Karesa tip toed silently to the door. It was a servents room, decorated by an armoire and bed, along with a few more simple furnishings. Upon closer inspection, she saw armour hanging in the corner of the room, the mask of the hound lay on a table beside three empty bottles of wine. The young girl grimaced. She didn't blame him. She'd need to be drunk to sleep too, if she were to serve Joffrey. 

A part of her told her to turn around. Continue to the garden and leave the poor man be. Curiosity also coursed through her royal blood. She stepped further and further until she was in the doorway of the hound's private quarters. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she found him passed out on the bedsheets. A dark blush appeared on her cheeks. The man bore no dressings other than undergarments. His bare chest lifted and sank heavily, covered in mounds of hair and battle scars. She had certainly never seen a man like this before.

In this moment, he looked rather peaceful. Karesa drank in the sight. To her left, right beside the bed, there sat a chair. It seemed to belong with the table in the center of the room, yet it was somehow misplaced. A devious thought came into her mind. Should she? He was already warry of her presence, she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their fragile friendship. She looked at him once more, studying his features. It was only then that she noticed an orange marigold clutched tightly in his fist. She smiled triumphantly to herself, and decided to follow through with her previous thought. 

Karesa quietly strode to the door, and closed it as softly as possible. A small clicking sound was made, signifying that it was truly closed. She peeked back at the slumbering man, satisfied to find he hadn't budged at all. Making her way to the small chair beside him, she carefully sat and adjusted herself accordingly. It creaked under the unknown weight, and she worriedly cast him another gaze. He lightly grunted, and shifted slightly before going back into deep slumber. She sighed with relief. Karesa laid the parchment in her lap, on top of a plate she had carefully grabbed from the table. It wasn't the best, but she needed something to draw on. The plate would suffice. She studied Sandor's features once more before beginning to draw the man with the dark substance in her hand.

Minutes passed, then hours. Karesa took her time, carefully examining each feature to ensure perfection. At last, she was finally done with her masterpiece. She smiled groggily at her work Andy let out a silent yawn. Time had seemed to have gotten away from her. She looked to the window, and was shocked to see the sun getting ready to rise above the horizon. She panicked briefly. Standing quietly, she gave Sandor one last look before she made her way to the door. As she went to set the plate on the table, she missed, and the plate came crashing down on the stone floor. 

Sandor quickly sat up, alerted by the loud crash. Still in a haze, he briefly sees something move out of the corner of his eye. When he looks to the door, no one is there. It is ajar, and a dinner plate lay broken on the floor. He sprung out of needn't and kept for the door to see if he could find the culprit. He got halfway down the hall before he realized that whoever was here was long gone. He felt a sticky wetness on his bare feet and looked down. In his hurry, he had stepped on many broken shards, leaving his feet cut and bloodied. 

"Shit." He quietly says to himself as he makes his way back to his chamber to examine his injuries. This time, he promptly shuts and locks the door. He gazes to the window and decides it's useless to go back to sleep. The sun would be up soon. Sandor bends down to pick up the mess, when something catches his eye. A small piece of black chalk. He picks it up and runs it between his fingers, as if it will give any indication of who left it. It doesn't. 

After the mess is cleaned and his wounds bandaged, he preps for the day. It will be a pain to walk, but nothing he can't handle. Before he leaves, he places the dark writing utensil on his nightstand. He closes his door and heads off to his duties.

Meanwhile, Karesa still hadn't stopped gasping. After the plate had dropped, she made a mad dash for the door. She ran like hell through the halls, not caring if anyone heard or saw. When she finally stumbled into her own chamber, she slammed the door and locked it. Dropping to the floor, she tried to catch her breath. She took a look down at herself and laughed at her disarray. The once white gown was covered in a thin layer of soot, and it was practically drenched in her sweat. Her chuckles stopped abruptly when glancing down at her hand. She was awestruck by the portrait of the man she drew. Never had she drawn something so lifelike, so beautiful. It simply took her breath away. She stared at the photo for what felt like an eternity.

Amber rays slowly peeked their way into her chamber, and she sleepily stood to prepare for the long day ahead. The picture was tucked away in a secret compartment under her bed. Just then, a knock came from the door, and Renna came through. The day had only just begun.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karesa tests some limits and meets new people.
> 
> (Any constructive criticism is welcome. I realize I make some spelling errors, feel free to point them out! My computer loves correcting me on words that don't need it.) :)

The ride to Winterfell was somewhat uneventful. Days were long, nights even longer. All Karesa had to do to pass the time was talk to her faithful handmaiden Renna. 

"You did what!" Renna exclaimed. Karesa quickly threw a hand over the young woman's mouth, and looked around the chariot to see if anyone was listening. She had feigned ill earlier that morning so that she may get some peace and quiet from her brothers. The only ones left in the small compartment were Myrcella, who was fast asleep, and Renna. Karesa looked back to Renna and put one finger up to her mouth to shush her.

"Yes. I did. And I would hope that Sandor will never find out." Karesa said while looking quite embarrassed. "Well what'd ya go and do that for girl? He coulda killed ya if he heard!" Renna reasoned. The maid was in her late thirties with dull green eyes and a long mane of blonde curls. She was pretty, but the many years of being in the city washed away all of her delicate features. The lines in her face were harsh, a frown almost permanently set in her features. Though Renna was quite older, Karesa only had her to turn to. 

Renna sighed. She knew she wasn't getting through Karesa's thick skull. The girl would do as she pleased. "You need to get some rest young lady, we'll arrive at Winterfell tomorrow afternoon. They both laid down in the dim lamplight. Renan reached to turn it completely off when she heard Karesa ask something. "What was that little one?" Renna questioned. "I said, do you think he has ever had a lady to love him?" Renna could not see the young girls face, she was turned away from the maid. Karesa sat silently biting her lip while waiting for an answer. She wasn't in love with the man, certainly not. She hardly knew him! The only word that could describe this, was, an infatuation of sorts. He intrigued the princess. "Get some rest Miss." was all the maid said before eliminating the last bit of light in the chamber. Karesa sat awake for many more minutes with only her thoughts to keep her company. 

*******

Renna ha don't not looked to Karesa all morning. Winterfell could be seen as they rounded the small crest of a hill, the girls sat in silence. The maid was not angry or upset with the girl, but father awestruck, for lack of a better term. The princess always seemed to make the most unusual acquaintances. Her uncle, the imp, was one. The lonely tavern keeper who always offered her flowers was another. All of her little friendships were harmless, but this one spelled trouble. The hound was no friend of anyone. If he were asked, he would cut Karesa to pieces without even batting an eye. The maid looked back at the silly girl with disbelief. How could someone not see that he was a bad person? Were she that naive?

The three girls stood promptly in a line as they were all introduced to the strangers. Karesa, usually bright and bubbly, sank quietly into her shell as she heard her father talk about marriage. This didn't go unnoticed.

Sandor stood quietly beside Joffrey. He saw the boy's eyes wander to a girl with fire hair. He pitied the girl, anyone struck by the princes beauty would also be struck by his hand sooner or later. His eyes drifted to the rest of the group. Everyone seemed normal, except for Karesa. The brunette was somewhat sulking, she tried to seem invisible. That's quite hard for a princess to do. Just then he heard her father give a hearty laugh with Lord Stark. The two men strode away, leaving the rest of the group to go about their business. Sandor was dismissed by Joffrey. Something about, "I'll fetch you when I need you, Dog." Sandor wasn't quite paying him attention.

He slowly followed Karesa. She walked through the dark halls of the Stark's castle, taking each step precisely. One of her delicate arms was outstretched. Her hand touched the stone wall, and slim fingers tried to memorize each stone. They both stopped when Sandor took a sharp inhale of breath. His feet were still sore from the other night's accident. 

"Why must you follow me?" Karesa asked boldly. She hadn't even looked to see who was on her heals. Many people came to mind. "Why are ya walking around like you've just seem a ghost?" Karesa jumped slightly and turned at The Hound's gruff voice. She had not expected him. He was the last person she sought company from at the moment. She didn't. Ean to be so cold towards the man, but she was in no mood to deal with anyone at the moment. "If you must follow me, at least be quiet about it." Karesa snapped.

Sandor raised an eyebrow at the young girl. She'd never acted this way to him, or to anybody for that matter. What had he done? Just then, another ache went through his feet. He tried to hide the grimace he made, but the young girl saw through his facade. "What is wrong?" She asked. Her demeanor had changed significantly. Though she still didn't seem her usual self, she was full of concern for the man. "Nothing. Can ya keep walking? Yer blocking the way." Sandor said. He again tried and failed to cover up his pain. She eyed him intensely.

Without saying a word, she turned and began to walk at a brisk pase. The man had to take larger steps just to keep up. The girl turned the corner and nearly ran into a young man. "Pardon me, so sorry to bother, where might your servant chambers be? We are very tired and would like to rest." Sandor gave the girl a questioning look. She was no servant, anyone with eyes could see that.

Apparently not. The man in front of her cast a greasy smile. "Well hello there, and who might you be?" He began to play with a stray curl of her hair. Her face turned bright red, and she backed up a few steps until she was slightly behind Sandor. She placed one small hand on Sandor's forearm. "We would like to be shown our room, if that is alright." She said again, this time much more meek than that last. The man cast then an awkward gaze, then he motioned for them to follow. 

Sandor was tense, and he couldn't tell what for. He guessed it was because Lady Karesa was currently holding onto his arm as if he were some fancy lord. It unsettled him at how easily she would trust someone. The more he thought on that, the more he knew that wasn't true. The man in front of her was cocky and arrogant. Surely a handsome lad. He even looked to be a lord, but she shied away from him. She found comfort with Sandor. That unsettled him even more.

They reached a hall with a few small doors on each side. The man turned sharply and only looked to Karesa. "Here you are, Servants quarters. Anything else I can help you with, Love?" The man smirked at Karesa once more. Before she could say anything, Sandor found his voice. "That'll be all ya twat. Go on then." He said harshly. Both Karesa and the man looked at him in shock. Sandor stood his ground and gazed at the man, now looking more like a boy when compared to Sandor. "If you need anything, ask for Theon." The man stated again to Karesa. He looked The Hound up and down before leaving the two be. 

Karesa let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She promptly let go of Sandor's arm and entered the servant's bedchamber. Two small chairs sat next to table in the center of the room. Sandor quickly followed her in. "What do ya think yer doing? Yer a princess, no need for you to be here." He grabbed her arm, maybe a little too roughly, and tried to pull her out. She tugged her arm out of his grasp and stood firm. "I am not leaving until you take a much needed rest. Something's bothering you. Sit." Sandor began to protest, but Karesa was first to speak while shutting the door. "Don't try to lie to me, just sit down Sandor." 

He was uncomfortable to have her in his quarters. She busied herself by primping the bed and and tidying the room up. He watched her every move from his spot in the chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Karesa humming softly as she tidied up. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or should I continue to clean for you?" Karesa asked without looking at the man. Gods was she stubborn. More stubborn than he could handle. He gave in. 

"My feet are aching. Nothin I can't handle... by myself." He emphasized the last part. He wanted her to go away. Sure she ways only being her kind self, but this situation made him uneasy. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She said quietly as she fluffed a pillow. "I just wanted to ensure that you would take a well deserved rest. I'll take my leave now." She began to walk out the door. Sandor was relieved and overwhelmed with disappointment at the same time. She seemed to have noticed his conflicting thoughts, and stopped directly in front of him. "I'll leave if I see you resting your feet."

Sandor gave her a look. "Girl..." he said in warning. She head a devious smile on her face. "I am not leaving until you rest your feet." She said again. She sat on the edge of the bed just a few feet away from him. A triumphant smirk covered her whole face. He studied her, silently taking in her features. Big brown eyes, dark hair to match. She wore a heavy white dress freckled with turquoise dots. Her sun kissed skin stood out. She had discarded her winter attire somewhere out of sight. Truly a beauty.

She sat forward slightly and grabbed the second chair. It made a heinous noise as she slid it in front of the man. Her hand patted the seat gingerly. "Here. Just relax. We're friends here." She gave him a smile, but her reassurance lit a fury in his chest. "So we're only friends behind closed doors." He said harshly. His tone of voice struck her heart. She didn't mean to offend. "That is not at all what I meant. You can trust me Sandor." Karesa spoke gently. She locked eyes with the older man and gave a pleading stare. 

How could Sandor say no to her? She seemed genuine as ever, so he reluctantly raised his feet and put them in the chair. She smiled brightly. Sandor liked her smile. "See! Now just relax. I'll order you some tea." She stood to find a maid when his hand caught her wrist. It was much more gentle than the last time. His palm completely engulfed it. "No, I don't need nothin. Sit girl." He said quickly. She did as she was told. Her regal posture returned as she looked at him expectantly. He immediately relaxed. A small smile grew on her face.

"Why are you being so nice girl? What is it you want from me?" She only smiled more at his question. "I would like to be your friend. Was I not clear with that earlier?" That only made Sandor frown more. "Why?" He asked louder. He obviously wasn't satisfied with her answer. Her smile faltered and she looked at her hands. She fiddled with her fingers, a nervous tick she'd always had. "Why not?" She said simply while looking back up at him. They stared at each other for a few brief moments, until a knock rang through the room. Karesa jumped up, Sandor didn't move. 

Joffrey slung the door open. The red haired girl right behind him. He entered and scanned the room. When his eyes fell on The Hound, he smirked, but when his eyes drifted to Karesa, it only grew more sinister. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? My dog and my sister, alone in his bedchamber? What will mother think?" Karesa's eyes widened considerably, but she wouldn't let him intimidate her. "What would mother say about that poor dog you mutilated last week? I doubt she would be happy about that." It was Joffrey's turn to look concerned.

The red haired girl looked to the boy. He saw her questioning glaze and quickly recovered. "Sansa, don't listen to my darling sister, she needs to learn to respect her future king." He glared at his sister. "I came to tell him that his dinner will be served after our feast. For you, however, you're already late to dinner." He smirked again at his sister. "I'll see you soon, dear sister. Come now Sansa, let us feast." He turned sharply on his heal and strode out. The girl, Sansa, gave one last disgusted look towards the pair and left. Silence surrounded the two once more. 

"Go get your dinner." Sandor said matter of factly. His impassive manner came back, and Karesa felt that what little progress she had made with him was now destroyed. "Ser I didn't intend..." "Just get the fuck out before you cause any more trouble. And for Gods sakes Leave me be." The brute of a man interrupted her sternly and exited the room. Karesa stood alone once more. She usually welcomed silence, but she wasn't entirely surrounded by it. Her thoughts were waging war in her mind. 'Stupid girl, stupid Joffrey.' She thought. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away and walked to where she was required. 

Sandor watched as she walked out of his room a few minutes after he had. He was going to loose his head over a stupid little girl. 

*******

Dinner service went well. Everyone was laughing and having a joyous time. Theron met Karesa again, and tried to sweep her off of her feet. Sadly for him, she just wasn't up to the festivities. She had hardly touched her food, just slightly pushing it around with her fork. Theon droned on about how handsome the women found him, while Karesa's gaze wandered. It fell on The Hound. The man looked even angrier than usual, and anyone who glanced his way was met with a fierce scowl. His eye sight scanned the room and fell on the meek girl at the table. They locked eyes briefly, until Theon pulled her out of her trance. "So who do you serve?" He asked. "She tore her eyes away from Sandor and looked at the boy in front of her. He wasn't much older than her. "Pardon?" She said with a questioning face. "You're a servant aren't you? Do you serve the princesses?" She immediately felt annoyed by his question. They had all been introduced upon arrival. The dimwit probably hadn't his head in the clouds, or was gawking at another lady.

"I'm Karesa Baratheon, are you dull?" She asked. She looked back to Sandor, but he was no longer there. He was no where in sight, as a matter of fact. Theon spouted some nonsense, but she was uninterested. Abruptly getting up in the middle of his apology, Karesa made her way to her chambers. She stopped only to kiss Tommen and Myrcella goodnight. At the doorway, she cast her mother an apologetic smile. Cersei gave a curt nod

She was at her shared bedchamber in minutes. Myrcella wouldn't be back until later, so the girl dressed for bed and tried to get a good nights sleep. Myrcella came within the hour and settled into her bed. Karesa could hear soft snores coming from her sister. The princess laid awak for many more hours, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. Sleep finally called her name in the wee hours of the morning, plagued by haunting images.


End file.
